


How to eat a Tunnock's Teacake

by Stargazer_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: British, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Fucking, Innuendo, Just really British, Marshmallow - Freeform, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Tunnock's Teacakes, lick it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01
Summary: This is the result of a conversation in our community on how to correctly eat a Tunnock's Teacake. Two Brits talking about how they do it, followed by an American marshmallow asking for this one-shot to be written as a present. So here you go Gina; hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170
Collections: Bellamione





	How to eat a Tunnock's Teacake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acautionarytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acautionarytale/gifts), [slytherinenigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinenigma/gifts).



> Liz, if you're reading this, don't. I need to be able to look you in the eye the next time we talk. :P

"Bella, I'm back!" Hermione called, dumping the shopping bags on the kitchen table. She opened the fridge to put away the milk and turned to find Bellatrix sitting on the table, smirking at her. "Merlin! Do you have to sneak up on me like that?"

"No, but it amuses me," Bellatrix replied, her eyes skimming over Hermione while her smirk grew even wider. She leaned back and tapped the table with her fingers. "You were gone for longer than I thought."

"I told you that you'd get bored without me here."

"Not bored enough to want to come with you to that ghastly place."

"It's Tesco. You survived Azkaban but you draw the line at a supermarket?"

"It's loud. Children everywhere and those stupid beeping things."

"They're called check outs, Bella."

"Why would I want to go there to check out? I can check you out right here," Bellatrix grinned, winking. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

"Smooth. Now are you going to help me unload the shopping or just watch me?"

"Watch."

"Typical."

"You know, I've been known to work better with an incentive," she replied, twirling her hair around her finger. 

"You are impossible."

"I've been called worse."

"You know you've been flirting with me for months and you've never actually followed through? It's getting tedious. I never thought the great Bellatrix Black would be all talk."

"So you want me to do something about it?" Bellatrix slid off the table and stalked towards her; a predator with its prey. Hermione found herself pressed against the fridge, the older woman's hands splayed either side of her head. "You want me to take you?"

"You know what I really want?" Hermione whispered, moving an inch closer so that her nose grazed Bellatrix's. 

"What?" The older woman rasped, her hands clenching against the fridge, her hips moving forward.

"To have some help putting away the shopping."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and then rolled; she stepped away and turned to the bags. 

"Fine, little tease."

They unloaded the bags silently, occasionally shooting glances at each other. Hermione collected the last few items from the last bag and slid them in to cupboards, leaving her favourite snack on the table. She turned to see Bellatrix picking up the box. 

"They're mine, leave them alone."

"What are they?"

"Tunnock's Teacakes."

"Sounds boring."

"On the contrary," Hermione plucked the box from the other woman's hands, opening it and pulling out one of the teacakes. "They're quite exciting."

"I cannot imagine a world in which something called a 'teacake' could be exciting," Bellatrix rolled her eyes, although she shifted, watching as Hermione unwrapped the red and silver foil. 

"No? So you don't want one?" Hermione exposed the chocolate covered treat. 

Bellatrix scoffed, but she didn't respond. 

Hermione bit the flat bottom, removing half the biscuit base. She chewed it with a raised eyebrow, studying Bellatrix who was very focused. The next bite removed the rest of the base. 

"I don't see what's so great about-" Bellatrix started to say, but she trailed off as Hermione's tongue slowly dipped in to the chocolate shell, curling and licking out some mallow. The sweet, white, creamy substance disappeared on her tongue in to her mouth and Bellatrix's throat closed up. Hermione repeated the action, her tongue flicking inside the shell and collecting it all up. This time, a little was left on her lip but she didn't seem to notice as she finished off the chocolate shell. She sent a smirk over to Bellatrix. 

"Now do you want one?"

Without speaking Bellatrix strode forward and pulled Hermione in to her arms, kissing her soundly. Hermione's squeak of surprise was soon followed by a moan as Bellatrix's tongue traced her lips, seeking access. She opened her mouth and allowed Bellatrix inside; tongues fighting for dominance. 

When they broke apart, breathing heavily, Bellatrix's hands held her head, stroking hair out of her face. 

"So you made a move after all."

"You had that white stuff on your lips," she murmured, placing gentle kisses across from Hermione's lips, across her jaw and down her neck. "I wanted a taste."

"And?"

"Delicious," she replied, returning to Hermione's mouth, kissing her and biting her bottom lip with her teeth, pulling and then releasing with a soft 'pop'. "But I have a better snack in mind."

"Oh really?" Hermione smirked, blushing, her eyebrow raised. 

"Yes. And then, if you'd like, you can use that pretty little tongue of yours to explore just how wet you've made me." Hermione gasped as Bellatrix lifted her suddenly on to the table. "But first, I'm going to take my time with you."

Hermione whimpered as Bellatrix's mouth began a hot, wet trail down her neck, across her chest, pulling at her shirt until the buttons gave in; scattering across the floor. She felt her mouth on her breast, sucking her nipple in to her mouth and rolling it under her tongue. Hermione's hips bucked and a low chuckle vibrated through Bellatrix as she moved her attention to the other breast. 

"Bella... please."

"Hmm?"

"Stop teasing."

"You teased me enough," Bellatrix hooked her hands behind Hermione's knees and pulled her closer, so that Hermione could feel the woman's stomach against her core, but had no way of release. 

"How?" She whimpered in reply, trying to grind as Bellatrix's hands began to slide up her thighs. 

"You know how." Her fingernails scratched against Hermione's skin, riding higher under her skirt. Her grin became a smirk. "Lace? For me?"

Hermione lifted her hips as Bellatrix slid her underwear down her legs, hooking them on one finger and holding them up in front of her. 

"Bella, please, just get on with it," Hermione said through gritted teeth. 

"Do you always wear this sort of thing?" The older woman said slyly, before tossing them on the table behind Hermione. "Or is it just my lucky day?"

"That's what you want to do right now? Talk about my underwear choices?" Hermione complained.

"Hmm, you're right. That can wait until afterwards."

Hermione gasped as two fingers slid inside her and she clung to Bellatrix as the woman began a hard pace. 

"Fuck... yes... Bella..." 

Bellatrix's hot mouth kissed and sucked Hermione's pulse point as she fucked her, biting down sharply to draw a harsh moan from the younger woman before kissing it again. 

"Come for me, pet," she murmured against Hermione's ear, circling the girl's clit with her thumb as she slid in and out of her. Hermione moaned and clung harder to Bellatrix; her nails scratching the older woman's back and shoulders. Bellatrix pressed harder on her clit and Hermione suddenly screamed, coming apart in Bellatrix's arms. She fell backwards, twitching; laying on the table with her shirt around her elbows and her legs spread. Her pink nipples stood out hard and Bellatrix smirked as the younger woman raised her head slightly to look at her. 

"You take that long to make a move and then it was a Tunnock's Teacake that broke you?" Hermione chuckled, gasping for breath. Bellatrix laughed. 

"Some snacks are worth waiting for," she shrugged. "Speaking of which..."

Bellatrix sank to her knees and pulled Hermione closer to the edge of the table, pushing up her skirt so she was fully exposed. 

"I'm still starving."


End file.
